Behind the World
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: There was a place what only Kai and Takao had the privilege to see. A place where it was all about the beginning and ending, a secret sanctuary that was right behind the world... Kai/Takao friendship story, a bit cozy


**_Hi Folks! I've had this nice plot in my head and wrote it down for you, till you're waiting for the next chapter of my other story. It's just a drabble fic but a very cozy moment of true friendship between our two favourite main characters. ;)_  
**

 **Rated:** T

 **Warning:** mild adult language

 **Songs that inspired me to write this story:**

\- Beautiful Mind by Travis A. King

\- Eternitá by Travis A. King

If you listen to it while reading the story I'm sure it will make move your heart as well.

Have a good reading!

* * *

 **Behind the World**

(one-shot fanfic)

* * *

The descending sun painted the horizon blood-orange, then red. The soft, warm breeze played kindly with Kai's dual-shaded hair, ruffling his locks slightly. The last spark of sunbeams drew bright colour on his pale cheeks, giving him a very warm aspect despite his cold look. Those fiery crimson eyes that were burning brighter than ever since the wining of Grevolution on the finals couldn't be compared to the sun. It was the completion of inner peace and contentment.

A soft sigh left his lips.

Yeah, it was peace. Yet, he still felt impatient.

He was standing on the sanded beach, watched the sun go down. Formerly, he'd thought he couldn't find more beautiful place than this, where he could be all by himself, basking in the beauty of the eternal silence – his only company the sound of splashing water… it was something that noisy people couldn't understand as much he did.

… that was back then, and now he knew how wrong he was.

There _was_ another place that was beyond beautiful than this. It was ghostly similar to this beach and still, it was even more fantastic what he could ever imagine… a place that no one but only the two of them could see. It was a mystic place; shooting stars and planets circled around them. And right there, in the endless universe, diving in each other's gaze Kai had found the most precious thing what only less people discover in their life, and even less knew the real meaning of it.

Freedom.

For the first time in his life the chains had finally pealed off from his soul. He could be himself. For the first time he truly loved beyblading, and it didn't matter what would be the result because he didn't regret anything. He didn't think he could ever feel this way… so strong, so free, open, and yet so vulnerable, and uninhibited, just dropping his guards so easily right before the only person who was his only worth rival. A best friend, and above all that, the only one who had the privilege to look into Kai's soul.

Takao Kinomiya.

Kai sighed. And here he was now, missing the chirpy blue haired teen. How ironic as it was. Not that he would admit it aloud, his pride still received shield, and Kai wanted to stay it that way. But Takao saw through him, anyway. Kai had to smirk at the thought. As irrational as it was, Takao's emotional intelligence rose higher what others gave him credit for. He managed to notice what left others blind. It was like the bluenette saw behind the world.

It had been three months now since the finals and Kai had dove himself into practice harder as ever. His aim was still to claim the title of World Champion when the opportunity would come, but till then, he had another goal that was floating before his eyes: to reach the highest peak of beybattle with Takao. He wanted to go back to that bizarre dream place they'd experienced together, and if Kai put something in his head no one and nothing could dissuade him from it.

Of course, if Takao was here.

Kai gave another disapproving huff. He had been waiting in their meet up place for two hours now (he'd come here a lot sooner of course) but the bluenette was nowhere. Typical for Takao. Fame wouldn't follow Takao for his timing, that's for sure.

Kai perked up his head after a few minutes when he noticed the approaching teen from the corner of his eye.

"You're late." he barked to the young world champion when that ran up to him, signalling his disapproval for making him wait so long.

"Sorry, but I had to finish my homework and then Gramps delayed me, giving me a new lecture about kendo training." Takao said a little breathlessly, smiling apologetically.

"Hn." Kai grunted dismissively that he didn't care with the teen's lame excuses. His eyes burnt with pent up fire and eager that needed to explode. "Let's get started. I don't have all day."

He pushed himself from the cliff he was leaning against and walked to a spot, facing up his young rival challengingly.

"You mean you don't have all night." Takao chuckled with amusement as he watched the dual haired blader pull out quickly his launcher and settled in his phoenix blade, following his example. Takao knew better than anyone that Kai would wait even for ages if it meant he could have a full-of-soul-and-powerful beybattle with him. This thought sent thrilling excitement in Takao.

"Eager, aren't we?" the bluenette winked playfully at Kai and aimed his own Dragoon blade.

"We'll see which one of us will grin when I finish you up." Kai smirked and the next moment he let his fiery blade flash.

Their blades crashed.

A nerve thrilling chase started up between them, almost like a cat-mouse game, which made Kai be the chaser and Takao's blade was the swift mouse, spinning criss-cross. That's how it went always; teasing each other was the part of fun in their game, until they worked each other up higher and higher to a heavy battle.

There was a point where Dranzer almost knocked Dragoon into the smashing sea. Kai wasn't worried, however, he knew when Takao was pushed to the edge, close to losing, he always fought back with even more force. And he didn't disappoint because in their next clash the exploring power between their bitbeasts was colossal. The emerging light of power was so blinding it nearly sent them fly. The sand and sea were swept off around them as everything went blind and white.

Kai's eyes were glowing with sparks and pleasure. His whole inner self was vibrating as if the phoenix within him came into new life. That was how he loved beyblading. Where there were no walls, no barriers, and no holding backs – the moment when everything became one. What other people only saw as a heavy battle involved with rough hitting and pushes, they couldn't know, couldn't even feel, the true passion and love that emerged behind the scene.

Only Kai and Takao had the privilege to see that place, and neither of them would want it any other way. It was their place, their secret sanctuary.

And when Kai saw the shooting stars and planets drifting around them – he felt his patience had paid off. They were there again, in the mystic place with the twinkling sea and sand, in the bottom of universe.

"Seems your wish has come true." Takao spoke as he gestured his look to the awe-inspiring view.

Kai turned his gaze to the aspect now and felt his soul settle into peace. He never knew what could it feel like when people said they were home, but he realised it must be like this. Cozy and warm. Yeah, he was home. Here he was safe and he didn't have to do what others expected from him. Here he could be free because, after all, they were right behind the world.

If only they could stay here forever.

"Sad we have to leave soon." he heard Takao's soft voice clearly in his head which, surprisingly, wasn't uncomfortable at all for Kai now. It might was a shock first when Kai discovered they both shared a bond that made they could hear each other without speaking, but by now he'd got used to it.

"I would stay here forever, if I could." Takao said languorously.

Kai agreed as he closed his eyes with a soft, humming sound. He understood what Takao meant because he felt the same way. The thought of leaving came as a stabbing ache to him, but he wanted to ignore it. They were here now and all he wanted was to enjoy the precious time they still had.

He laid down on the sand, folding his hands under his head as he stretched out his legs smoothly. Takao followed him as he laid beside Kai, leaving just as much pace between them that they weren't exactly touching. They were watching the shooting stars together while two elementary power, a blue and a red one, were slowly drifting towards each other on the endless sky.

For a long while neither teen spoke. After all, words were needless to say right here, right now. Takao had meant what he'd said earlier; he would gladly stay here with Kai forever, if he could. Then again, there were times when he wondered if how long would they be able to come here. And just like usually, he couldn't keep his thoughts for himself, wanting to share them with Kai as to speak out his heart, whether it was good or bad.

"Hey Kai?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think will happen to us… I mean, in the future?"

Kai tilted his head at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I wondered if we could come here even if we won't compete anymore." Takao mused. "It's great when we battle, and I don't mind our rivalry because that's what keep us going – even if I would prefer fighting by your side than against you, most of the times – but still… what happens if one day we have to retire to let the new generation take place? Can we… can we still keep this up?" his fingers fidgeted absently with the knob on his jacket, which Kai recognized as nervousness.

He even arched an eyebrow with mild surprise because this was the first time the young champion had come up with such a serious subject. And since Kai didn't like jumping into conclusion without walking round a subject properly, asked back. "Where did that come from?"

Takao shrugged slightly but his expression told something was bothering him inside. He bit on his lower lip then answered. "It's just that I realised there is still one year left before we finish middle school and then Hilary goes studying as a nurse, Kenny wants to go to university and… in the morning Gramps asked me if I have any plans for my future."

Silence fell over them, but Kai waited patiently for Takao to gather his thoughts and continue.

"I love beyblading, even though I know I can't compete in tournaments for my entire life. But I don't know what else could I do… I've never thought about that yet." Takao sighed mournfully. "Sometimes I wish I could take a look in the future."

"The future is unpredictable." Kai said droningly. He turned back his head and closed his eyes. "There is no point mulling over 'what if's when you can never know what will happen. It's our decisions that make our life move, not the circumstances."

"You talk like a preacher." Takao teased him, pouting. "I bet you could become a good philosopher… though, for that you have to change this outfit of yours because it would scare people away."

Kai snorted. "No thanks. I don't have plans of becoming a world saviour. That's your impulse."

"You're right." Takao snickered. "But hey, if it wouldn't for you guys I wouldn't be able to push through alone… and we can't forget how you fought against Brooklyn on that awesome match. You became a hero in many people' eyes." Takao patted Kai's shoulder in praise, smiling ear to ear. "You inspired even me."

"Hn." A small quirk pulled up in Kai's lips, but he said nothing.

Takao's cheeky smile softened as he watched the dual haired male's peaceful face. It was unbelievable that Kai had the ability to always know what to say to settle things right in him again. Compared to his young age Kai was wise. Takao wriggled a little closer to him and when he placed his head comfortably on Kai's shoulder the older one looked down at him with mild surprise and confusion, like he didn't know how to react at Takao's sudden affection. But when Takao smiled at him with the most friendly, nicest smile even the last bit of insecurity had dissolved in Kai. He simply let the teen stay close to him as he closed his eyes again.

For a while all Kai could hear was the sound of waving sea and the constant, steady breath of Takao and the warmth as his body snuggled up at his side.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"How do you see your future?"

Kai opened his crimson eyes and gazed up at the stars broodingly. Then he cast down his gaze at Takao, answering sincerely.

"The future is right here with me."

* * *

 *** ~ The End ~ ***

* * *

 ** _I hope you loved it and will share your thoughts in a review. I want to thank especially for_ Little. A. Granger _and_ Sensless _their lovely support they always give me. :)_**

 ** _For those who read my other story called_ "Enchanted Heart" _I leave you guys a little info that might thrills your heart a bit: in the next chapter I'm planning to present Takao and Kai's first meeting. *winks*_**

 _ **Also, it seems I can't stick to only one TyKa story, even though I said this is gonna be my last one. I'm planning to write small drabble scenes like this one-shot was, sometimes. :)**_

 _ **Bye for later.**_


End file.
